Execution
by Trunks8
Summary: Will the Execution actually happen or will he be saved.I made one shot instead of chapters.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original people -Theresa and Crystal.Otherwise I own nothing.  
  
It's been two years since the defeat of Galaxia and Yomi.Casts from Sailormoon, Bloody Roar, Yu Yu Hakusho, and other shows decided to all get together and throw a party for the occasion. So far everything was going perfect.{For a change.}Everyone was having a good time. Pararu, Popavan, and Alan were having a flute contest, while Uriko was trying to teach Botan, Keiko, and Yukina how to play poker. Lita cooked the food for the party and was now trying to teach the other Sailor Scouts how to cook. A crowd had gathered around Cronos and Jedyte who were too busy fighting over who was going to take over the world to notice the crowd. Yusuke and Darien decided to watch Hiei.They were betting whether or not Hiei was going to talk to them.  
  
Yusuke: I say he won't. Darien: Will. Yusuke: Won't. Darien: Will! Hiei: Why don't both of you shut the h$$l up. Darien: Fork over the 50 bucks. Yusuke: Fine. Take your stupid money.  
  
Xion, Bakuryu, Kohryu,Yugo, and Shina decided to do a song on kareoke version of I Wanna Be A Cowboy.They came on stage dressed in old western clothes. {That's a scary thought. Them singing?}  
  
Xion: Riding on the range I got my hat on, got my boots dusty. Got my saddle on my horse.He'called. Bakuryu:Trrr ii gger. Yugo: Of course. guys: I wanna be a cowboy and you can be my cowgirl.I wanna be a cowboy and you can be my cowgirl. Shina: Riding on the chuck wagon,Following my man.His's names Ted can you believe that. Guys: Ted Oh Ted.Fighting off danger. Shina: Going through the prairie,wind blowing in my hair.Makes me feel quiet dirty. Guys: Makes her feel so dirty. Xion: I wanna be a cowboy,and you could be my cowgirl. Guys: I wanna be a cowboy and you could be my cowgirl. Kohryu: Looking like a hero, six gun at my side..chewin my tobbaco. Bakuryu: Whip..Whipp,,Whiiipp. Yugo: Out on the horizon,I see a puff of smoke. Indians on the warpath,or..not. Guys: I wanna be a cowboy and you can be my cowgirl.I wanna be a cowboy! Yugo:Yipee Yi Yipee Yo Yo Yo.Bakuryu{with a squeaky voice}: Oh Yipee yipee yo yo yo yo yo. Xion: My name is Ted and one day I'll be dead yo yo yo yo yo yo.. End of flashback Botan: Excuse me sir,could I visit one of the prisoners. Officer: yeah. But don't take too long. Botan:Thankyou. He took her to a large room full of cells. Officer: Which prisoner? Botan: Hiei. He unlocked the cell. When she was in she walked over to the small figure in the darkest corner. Botan: Hiei.Hiei. She sat down beside him and shook him gently. Botan:hello. He looked up at her. Hiei: What the h$$l do you want. Botan: I'm hear to see you. Hiei: Why would you give a d$$n about me? Botan: Because.I.I.are a lot about you. Hiei: Why would you care for a cold blooded killer? Botan: You're my friend!Iknow your innocent!We'll prove it! Hiei: Don't bother. His eyes gazed at the floor. Botan: Why? Hiei: It's just better this way. She looked at him with teary eyes. Botan:How can you say that? Hiei: I'm correcting a mistake that should've been corrected sixteen years ago. Botan: Don't say that!Too many people care about you. Hiei: Why should they give a d$$n!I don't want their pity!Why can't they understand I want to die! Botan:I. Before she could finish the guard returned. Officer: Visiting hours our over.You'll have to leave now miss. She left Hiei alone in the cell. The next day was the day of the trial.Everyone took their seats at the court house.  
  
Officer: All rise.This court is now in sessian.The honorable judge Ganesha is now presiding. Yusuke whispers to Alan. Yusuke: I don't trust him. Alan: Why?Is it because he looks like Santa Claus? Trunks: Or because he has an evil fat face? Yusuke: Probably both. Ganesha: We are here to day to justify the murder of the Makai Queen Murkoro.The State Has the courtroom's attention. Karesu: Your honor if I may I'd like to call a witness to the stand. Ganesha: Permission granted. Karesu: I call eye witness Yura to the stand. Vegeta stands up. Vegeta: Eye witness my a#%! Piccolo: She's nothing but a liar! A huge Argument starts up. Ganesha: Order in the court!There will be order in the court! Officer does the Truth in thing. Karesu: Tell us what you saw miss. Yura: I overheard Hiei san and Lady Murkoro arguing so I cracked the door open to see if everything was alright.That's when I saw Hiei san stab Lady Murkoro.I knew he killed when I saw her fall with blood pooling around her. Karesu: Then what? Yura: I got scared so I ran down the hall. Karesu: State rests your honor. Ganesha: What do you have to say in the defense. Ezra: Your honor My client is being wrongfully accused for a crime he obviosly didn't commit. I call Lord Koemma to the stand. This continues on. Karesu: I call Vin Tanner to the stand.Tell me is it true Hiei went to see Lady Murkoro the night she was murdered. He steps up to the stand. Karesu: Is it true that that Hiei was at Murkoro Palace at the time of her murder? Vin: I reckon since he is her heir and part of his job is to stay at the castle and protect it. Karesu: So your saying that he did kill Queen Murkoro? Vin: Nope,That ain't what I's sayin' at all. Karesu: But you just said he was there when she was murdered. Vin: I's said I reckon that's where'd he'd usually be. Karesu: State rests. Ganesha: We will have a short recess.  
  
In Court Room Lobby  
  
Vegeta: I swear I'll kill them all! ChiChi:Not if I kill them first! Bulma: Calm down! Everyone else is trying to hold Vegeta and ChiChi back.  
  
Other side of room  
  
Theresa: Onisan. Hiei looked down at the little brown haired girl. Theresa: Onisan,I don't believe you killed anyone. Hiei: hn. Theresa: Are you alive?Hello? Hiei: You should go back to your mom. Theresa: But..I want to stay with you,Onisan..Pwease!!! Hiei: Fine. Theresa: Ariguato onisan. Hiei: Ariguato Theresa chan.  
  
Thirty minutes later everyone returned to the courtroom.  
  
Officer: Court is back in session. Ganesha: Mr. Foreman has the jury reached a verdict. Jury Foreman: Yes your honor. Ganesha: Please state your verdict. Officer: Defendant will rise for the reading of the verdict. Jury Foreman: We the jury find Hiei Briefs guilty of murder in the 1st degree. Audience: "Gasp" Ganesha: I hear by sentence you to death by lethal injection to be carried out in three days at noon. Vegeta: You can't do that you fat cow! He yells as he starts to climb over the railing. Ganesha: You will sit back down or I shall hold you in contempt. Vegeta: Make me! Bulma: Sit down!  
  
She jerked him back down. Goku and Piccolo were trying to keep him from killing the judge.The guys were ready to kill the judge and the girls were practically crying. Two gaurds came and dragged Hiei off.  
  
In the Lobby  
  
Vegeta: You should of let me strangle that baka's chubby neck. Bulma: Then we would have to deal with you being convicted for murder. Goten: That baka knows Hiei is innocent! Bra: Why did Yura lie like that.That wench knows Hiei is innocent.She knows he was visiting Yukina in the Ningenkai.She was on the verge of tears. Goten: Yura is a wench.He said while trying to comfort her.  
  
Three days later and every one was at the Execution Chamber. Officer: Dead Man Walking! The officer said as four guards led Hiei down the long silent hall.As the young Jaganshi walked he could feel the presence of death slowly coming upon him.The two large steel doors swung open.Hiei slowly entered the cold room of death.The mournful cries of his friends,family,and her was all he could hear.He saw her the one he had eventually fallen in love with.He never felt like this towards anyone before.Now he'll never have the chance to tell her how he feels. Hiei: I guess this is the end of the nightmare. He whispered as he was strapped to a large metal table.An execution begun to place an IV in his arm. Guard: any last requests? Hiei: Give this to her. He pointed towards the green haired Ferrygirl as he removed His teargem necklace and handed it to the guard.The guard left as the process began.He walked up to the young girl. Guard: Excuse me miss,but he asked me to give you this. He handed her the necklace Hiei had given him and then he left. Botan: Why would Hiei give me his mother's teargem? Why didn't he give it to Yukina, She is his twin sister after all. Theresa: What's wrong? Botan turned and bent down so she was eye level with the four year old Saiyan. Botan: Oh Nothing. Theresa: Are those mean people gonna make Hieisan go..away? The little brown haired girl looked at Botan with teary eyes. Botan: Yes Hiei.Hieisan is going away. She looked at the little girl about to cry. Botan: Why.don't you go back to mommy and daddy.okay. Theresa: Okay. Botan: Come on I'll take you to them. She grabbed Theresa's small hand and took her to Bulma and Vegeta. The executioner pulled the lever for the first injection which would cause Hiei to become very tired and go to sleep.Hiei felt strange as the liquid began to pass through blood stream.He felt so tired he couldn't keep his eyes open.His body felt so numb. Hiei: Is this how death.feels. Hiei thought to himself as he found it harder and harder to stay awake with each passing moment. No one could save him now.He fought to keep awake.He fought hoping that if he could some how live if he could fight this off.He could live and tell her how much he really loves her.No way was he going to die by these stupid ningens.The second lever was pulled.He felt his chest ache as it became harder for him to breathe. Vegeta: I could stop this right now if I just kill Them! Chris and Yusuke tried their best to restrain him from going down there to kill the executioner and the gaurds. Chris: Calm down D$$$mit! Yusuke: I know you want to help him since he's your nephew and all put if you go and kill them you'll be arrested and killed too! Vegeta: It's better than sitting here and watching him die by those stupid ningens! Chris: Killing them want help Hiei none. Vegeta sat back down by Bulma.Theresa plopped back down on her daddy's lap. Finally the third lever was pulled.This was the lever that was meant to kill him.As it flowed through his veins,he felt as his internal organs began to slow down.His mind became foggy, it became harder for him to think. Tear gems scattered across the floor as Yukina cried. Her legs gave out and she fell to her knees on the floor. Crystal and Trunks went over to her and tried to comfort the Koorime.When that felled they led her to the car to take her back to Capsule Corps. Two guards came in and took Hiei's lifeless form away. Yukina: Let me go.Let me go. She cried as Trunks and Crystal were trying to take her back home, more tear gems fell to the floor. Crystal: calm .Down Yukina. Trunks: Please Let us take you home Kina chan. She broke free of the grip and turned around. Yukina: Just leave me alone.Please!. She began to cry again. Trunks: Kina chan. Trunks put an arm around her and they led her towards the car. Everyone else left and went home too.  
  
The next was the day of the waking.Everyone had paid their respects and most had went home.Botan pulled a up chair by Hiei. Botan: I'm sorry for everything Hiei san.I promise I'll find a way to bring you back. As she stood up she looked back towards Hiei one last time and then flew off on her oar. She soon arrived in the Rekai.Koemma was as usual busy doing paper work when she arrived. Botan: Koemma Sir. The Demi God looked up from his paper. Koemma: What is it Botan? Botan: Koemma Sir,would it be possible to bring Hiei back to life? Koemma: Under the circumstances it is not.As much as I would like too,but from the fact that he was executed ,for murder no less.According to my father's rules I can't bring him back and just put him back on probation,especially for the same crimes he was put on it for in the first place.I'm really sorry Botan. Botan: It's okay. She turned back around and left.She flew off towards the Makai.She stopped as she came to an old run down cabin. Botan: Hello?Is anybody home? She knocked. The door opened and an Old woman stepped out. Old lady: What'dya want. Botan: Would you happen to know a sorceress named Chinania? Old Woman: Your speaking to her. Botan: Miss Chinania could you help me? Chinania: What do you want me to do turn your ex boyfriend into a frog or maybe turn you into a princess or what? Botan: No.Actually I was wondering if you could bring a friend of mine back to life. Chinaia: It can be done,but. Botan: But what. Chinania: But I'm not entirely sure if I can restore him. Botan could you atleast trie. Chinania: I'll try just go on back and be there when your friend awakens. Botan: Will do. Thankyou. She hoped back on her oar and flew off.When she arrived at Capsule Corps she noticed the crowd of friends and family that had gathered at there. Botan: What's going on? Pan: Hiei.he's back! Botan pushed through the crowd and went towards Hiei. Botan: You're back.How? Hiei: Hn. Bulma: Who cares how just as long as he's back. Yukina rushed over and pulled him in a tight embrace. She buried her face in his Cape and cried. Hiei: Yukina. Yukina: I was so worried that we lost you for good Onisan. Hiei: I'm sorry I caused you so much pain Yukina. Vegeta: Now can I go kill Ganesha and that executioner. Bulma: No! Bra and Marron came over to Hiei and sat down beside him. Bra: Thank Inari,your back Hiei san. Marron: Yea we all missed you. Hiei stood up and started to leave. JD: Where you going? Hiei: To the Makai.I have a favor to return. He fled before anyone could catch him. Yusuke: Hiei! Hiei leaped from tree to tree, until he came across an old abandoned looking cabin. Hiei: Where are you d$$nmit! He said as he kicked down the door. Ganesha: Right Here! He said as he pointed a gun towards Hiei. Hiei: Good now Die! He said as he sliced him into a million pieces. Hiei: Now rot in h$$l. A few days after Hiei returned from the Makai Everyone through a party at Capsule Corps. As the party starts familiar tune starts playing and everybody sings. Trunks: It's a celebration. All: Wahoo. Trunks: It's a celebration. All: Celebrate good times come on. JD: Lets celebrate. All: Celebrate good times come on. Goten sings in a very deep voice somehow. Goten: Lets celebrate. He then pulls Bra out on the dance floor and stats to disco dance. Hiei and Botan: There's a party going on right here,a celebration to last throughout the year. Yusuke and Keiko: So bring your goodtimes and your laughter too. Trunks,Pan,Marron,Buck C: We're gonna celebrate your party with you. Everyone breaks out in the Saturday Night Fever Hussle. All: Celebration. Chris: Lets all celebrate and have a good time. Pan and Trunks: It's time to come together,it's up to you,what's your pleasure. Bra,Videl,ChiChi,Yukina: Everyone around the world come on. All: Wahoo. Vegeta, Goku: It's a celebration. All: Wahoo. Koemma: It's a celebration. Piccolo and Vin start to square dance as they drink a jug of moonshine.Goten once again does the disco dance of innocence. All: Celebrate good times come on. Hiei: It's a celebration. The song soon ended.The party continued until everyone had too much Sake and started to sing I like beer before they all passed out.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
